Improved diagnosis and treatment of human diseases is driven by the acquisition of basic knowledge in foundational life sciences such as biochemistry, cell biology and molecular biology. The next generation of breakthroughs in biological and biomedical sciences will not come from greater specialization, but rather, will originate at the interface of such diverse biological disciplines. This training program in Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology, currently in its 24th year, draws its faculty and students from the interdepartmental graduate program in Biochemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology (BCDB), one of nine graduate training programs in the Graduate Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences (GDBBS) at Emory. The BCDB program is highly interdisciplinary with its 48 faculty coming from 13 basic science and clinical departments. There are four overarching themes for faculty research: biochemistry/structural biology, cancer biology, cell biology and developmental biology which facilitate opportunities for multidisciplinary research by trainees. Concomitant with this range of biological problems, the trainee is able to take advantage of diverse model systems and state- of- the-art technical resources. This Program currently supports 7 students each year, who are selected from a pool of approximately 20-25 eligible students in the first three years of the BCDB Program. Seven slots are requested in this renewal. All trainees take a core curriculum that emphasizes the foundations of biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, developmental biology and statistics. Additional courses in scientific writing, seminar presentation, teaching and ethics are also required. Advanced electives are available in the full range of biomedical disciplines to give the student in-depth and individualized preparation for their future careers. The training environment is significantly enhanced by three yearly symposia with national leaders in science, graduate education, and mentorship organized by T32-supported students in addition to monthly journal clubs. Networking of T32 students with these national leaders is designed into each visit and has proven to be catalytic in student development. Furthermore, career development workshops, individual development plans, seminars, and annual scientific retreats provide opportunities for the students to gain experience as scientists, interact, and to develop to their maximum potential. Graduates of this training program acquire multidisciplinary training in the broad areas of cell structure and function, in depth knowledge in the area of dissertation research, and the technical, communicative and analytical skills necessary to pursue an independent research career.